


Butterfly Orchid

by makki691827



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki691827/pseuds/makki691827
Summary: 爬塔爬累了就应该泡温泉歇歇呀！因为温泉是好文明！





	Butterfly Orchid

“呼……温泉是好文明！”

少年发出舒适的感慨，将身子整个没入热水中，只留脑袋在水面上。藤丸立香眯着眼睛靠在身后的岩壁上，只觉得每一个毛孔都舒展开来。带着矿物质的温泉水呈一种浅淡的奶白色，把身子全都朦朦胧胧罩在温热的怀抱里。

他微笑地冲身后要离去的从者点点头，三三两两结伴的英灵们显然也被温泉泡得有些发懵，从御主草草挥了挥手便转身投入爬塔的任务中去。

 

除了一个人。

立香笑眯眯往沉默的复仇者身旁挨去，尽可能不让水面发出很大的动静。爱德蒙·唐泰斯向后仰躺在石岸上，略长的头发被束了起来，湿哒哒垂在肩头。他面容宁静，看上去像是睡着了。叮咚——错误示范——为了诸位游客安全温泉池内严禁睡觉！立香认为应当把浴场警示牌摆到复仇者面前才能让他意识到问题的严重性，他不着痕迹地缩短两人之间的距离。

“到此为止了。”

岩窟王支起身子，声音透过水蒸气听起来有些迷蒙，他伸手将垂落到眼前的头发撩至耳后，骨节分明的细长手指在白气间也看不清晰。爱德蒙像是完全没有注意到已经挪到身边的御主，将目光扫向空旷温泉的其他方向。

“看来都各自回归岗位了，那么我也……”他自顾自地说着，准备站起身离开。

“爱德蒙——”

意料之内。

白发的复仇鬼面无表情低头看着拉住自己胳膊的年轻御主，眉眼间还是流露出一丝窘迫不安的神色。立香透蓝色的眼睛眨也不眨望着他，“爱德蒙。”他像是撒娇一样，语气里带着乞求的味道，十指却紧紧扣住比自己还要大一圈的复仇者的手心。

“爱德蒙，温泉很舒服吧？”少年讨好一样询问到，将爱德蒙泡得发烫的手背贴在自己微凉的面颊上，“皇帝陛下说罗马人也向来喜欢泡热水澡，但温泉在欧洲还是不多见吧？”他抚上复仇者的手笑起来，“这可是日式传统文明的结晶所在。”

“既然如此，还请麻烦你对这文明的结晶多一丝敬畏之心。”

“说什么呢岩窟王先生，”立香手上施力将对方重新拉进热水里，当然也有复仇者并未多加抵抗的成分在。他亲昵地贴到爱德蒙身上，没有交握的那只手环住从者裸露在水中的腰，“我可没有任何不敬的意思在里面。”

 

即使这个幽闭竹林着实能掩蔽外界的杂音，但这动静未免也太大了吧。藤丸立香脑子里乱七八糟地想，他咬着唇角加重身下顶撞的力道，复仇者发出难耐的呜咽声，听上去像是什么受伤的猫科动物在鸣叫。

“爱德蒙……”立香粗喘着，“你说，要是待会儿有人要来了，会不会在林子外面就能听到我们的声音了？”

“你……嗯——乱说什，么——”后穴里陡然加快的频率打断了复仇者想说出口的话。少年御主一只手抬着他的腿，另一只手从他背后绕过去将他紧紧锢在身前，高温的水流在两人动作间不断发出哗哗的响声，虽说能够遮掩住结合处发出的淫靡的声响，但这番动静却让复仇者感到更加羞耻。明知逃不开还是挣扎着想要从火热的情事中抽身，爱德蒙抵抗着立香的入侵，明明身为比他大不少的成年男性，又是魔力回路贯穿全身的英灵，此刻却连将少年瘦弱的肩膀推开都做不到。软绵绵搭在御主胸口的手使不上一点儿力气，保持着插入的姿势将人拒绝反倒像是种隐秘的诱惑。

立香将他的腿抬得更高，私密处在水中看不分明，但进出时热水带动细嫩肌肤的触觉却使身体更加敏感。爱德蒙将呻吟压在喉咙里，太久待在温泉内令他头晕目眩，下身被进犯带来的快感仿佛也因此放大了百倍。他压抑着喘息扭动身体，企图逃脱太过细密的快感的侵蚀，不料却被身前的少年抓得更紧。

他年轻的御主神色在模糊在水雾中，爱德蒙仍旧能感受到少年灼热视线里隐藏的笑意。立香的声音像是被蒙上了一张潮湿的布，他只能听到御主在喘息中露出来的只言片语。

“爱德蒙，爱德蒙……”少年呼唤他的名字，像是在无数次艰苦又危险的战斗中那样，虔诚地，满怀希望地唤他的名字。复仇者觉得心底酸楚，不同于激烈情事带来的感受，有什么更加轻飘飘的暖流涌向四肢百骸。爱德蒙低下头，早就被水打湿的刘海垂到眼前，透过半透明的温泉水他能隐约看到自己挺立的阴茎在水中颤抖着，时而撞上少年劲瘦的腰腹。

爱德蒙只有一只脚能触到地面，此时也酸软着打滑，借着水的浮力全身的重心像是落在两人结合的部位。快感有如过电沿着体内隐秘的一点爬上脊椎，周身像是被什么巨兽温柔地一口吞下，只有闷热的窒息感在不断蔓延。好热，好热，无论是温泉水，还是别的什么东西。爱德蒙仰起头向后缩着身子，成年男性的身形此时却难以招架一个矮自己一头还多的少年的进攻。立香像小兽一样伏在他身上，快速又准确地找到他内壁最羞耻的地方，硬得像烙铁一般的性器在自己体内横冲直撞。爱德蒙眯着眼睛，口中溢出下意识的呻吟，他的声音轻且沙哑，像将一块上好的绸布徒手撕开，惹人怜爱到叫人心悸的程度。立香向前一步使二人间的距离变为零，胸膛彼此紧紧贴在一起，他感受到爱德蒙同样硬得发胀的性器挨在自己小腹上，不安地蹭来蹭去跳动着。他注视复仇者氲在水雾里的灿金色的眼眸和那猫一样诱人的瞳孔，年长的男人不明所以地低下头，顺从地蹭蹭他的鼻尖。

和英灵做爱某种意义上来说更像是魔力的交换仪式，以最直接最原始的方式使魔力在交合的体液中达到供给的作用，和身为御主的魔术师做爱对于签订了契约以令咒中的魔力为食从者来说更像是额外的褒奖，是美味的餐后甜点。

此刻，迦勒底的御主最心仪的甜点正乖顺地等他来享用，立香腾出一只手拨开爱德蒙额前的湿发，他忠诚可靠的复仇者露出高挺的鼻梁，饱满的前额，平日苍白到病态的肌肤在水汽的蒸腾下也现出红晕。爱德蒙像是半闭着眼，但立香知道他没有，他总是一副假寐的样子，实际上把一切都印在那双疏离的淡金色双眼之中。他的双眼，立香抚摸着男人的面颊，停下下身的动作，稍稍踮起脚尖吻住爱德蒙颤抖的眼睫。

复仇者像是轻轻笑了一声，显然是觉得他这个举措还很孩子气，明明自己正被人插着身体最脆弱的地方，几秒钟前正被欺负到话都说不上来，却还是像是允诺了任性的要求一般笑出来。

“Master，”爱德蒙伸手环住少年的脖子，尾音像是被刷了一层蜜，“没事，别紧张，反正我也不抱什么期待……”（*1）

话音刚落唇上便一阵轻微的刺痛，复仇者拉开距离抬眼看着近在咫尺的御主，少年的眼睛里带着点埋怨的意味，唇角湿漉漉得撇到一边。爱德蒙又生气又好笑，心想做都让你做了到头来还要好声好气哄着，伸手带着力气捏了捏御主的下巴。

“好吧，”立香像是赌气一样抬高声音，“让你感到无聊了真是对不起。”（*2）说着便抬起爱德蒙半浮在水中的长腿环到自己腰间，“我会再接再厉的。”

 

新一轮的情事要比方才更激烈，立香的动作变得有些急躁，进出间传来些微疼痛的感觉。爱德蒙任由年轻人的舌头在自己口腔内翻搅，模模糊糊想着小孩子真是禁不得欺负，放任意识漂浮在情欲的海洋。下身抵着少年绷紧的下腹，粘稠的清液混到温泉中也没人在意。立香紧紧握着复仇者的腰，急促地前后抽动着，水花飞溅的幅度更大，将男人身后靠着的岩块整个都拍湿。

一定会留下印子，立香在临近高潮时想，爱德蒙的身上一定会留下青青紫紫的自己的指痕，当他在不远处的百层妖塔上为自己和鬼小姐们作战时，有谁会想到这位高傲的复仇者漆黑的外衣下，浑身都是御主亲手留下的印记呢。他激动地扣着爱德蒙的脖子同他唇齿相接，年长的从者被操得意识不清仍旧体贴地低头回应他的吻。爱德蒙全身上下不住地发抖，濒临绝顶的快乐和魔力在体内流淌的双重刺激令他难以承受，他低声哭叫着口齿不清地呼唤御主名字，master、立香，就像是他的御主呼唤自己的复仇者时一样。

 

“这可算不上是敬畏之心。”白发的男人语气冷峻，一边试图推开黏在自己身上的少年一边说。

“诶，我明明是在感谢大地赠予我们温泉这种美好的事物，”立香仰着头一口一口啄复仇者的下巴，“用身体力行来证明这是对人类多大的恩赐！”

复仇者心想感谢大地还不如感谢至今还未歇一口气的节分大将小姐，但还是没将话说出口，任由御主在水下勾着自己的手指，将目光投向温泉别处的角落。

眼见一向宠溺自己的从者默许了撒娇耍赖的行为，立香在爱德蒙嘴角重重亲了一口，发出的响声惹来对方一声无奈的叹息，他注视着复仇者隐隐发红的侧脸微笑起来，“你得承认，温泉确实是好文明。”

 

end.


End file.
